<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nath Neerg, the Man in the Mirror by SanderRohde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846076">Nath Neerg, the Man in the Mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde'>SanderRohde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Decided to come back from the dead to rewrite this properly, Gen, Multi, Nightmare Time Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan sees someone...different in the mirror. Someone not exactly him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannah Foster &amp; Ethan Green, Hannah Foster &amp; Lex Foster, Hannah Foster &amp; Webby, Lex Foster/Ethan Green, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nath Neerg, the Man in the Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all, long time no see. I’ve been having a hard time getting back on track with everything but this idea’s been in my head a *while.* Hope you like, and I *will* continue this.<br/>Sander</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan didn’t know what was wrong with himself, and quite frankly he didn’t care. Lex was everything to him, and thus so was Hannah. He’d only care if it affected them. </p><p>But he could swear he saw...he saw his face in the cheap mirror when brushing his teeth every morning and evening (he’d picked up proper hygiene practices for his and Lex’s kisses) the person in the mirror wasn’t him. </p><p>He looked like him, but that didn’t mean anything. He smiled...always, even if Ethan himself didn’t. His grin radiated off-ness. It wasn’t supposed to be there. It wasn’t supposed to be there. It wasn’t supposed to be there.</p><p> His eyes were unnatural as if they were blank, with no pupils, but when Ethan thinks this, they flicker back to something semi-human. Big and blue. Big and green. Big and yellow. Big and pink. Big and orange. Shift, shift, shift. He wore a cheap looking costume suit jacket. That was his only consistent. </p><p>When he saw Hannah, one of the best kids he had ever met (he really cared about her) she launched herself into another cryptic speech. Ethan just listened. He didn’t blame the kid for doing such things, in fact he himself was very similar with cryptic-iness when he was younger. Of course not with her ‘protector,’ Webby, but he did avidly play DND and other such games when he was her age.</p><p>“Bad man...mirror...eyes…”</p><p>She hugs Ethan tightly.</p><p>“Not...Ethan…”</p><p>“What do you mean, Not-Ethan?”</p><p>But he knew what she meant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Spring Break (well, in two weeks, but depends on where you are)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>